Let The Love Begin
by reychop
Summary: -Sequel to Behind a cold shell- 5 years had passed and Naruto is still missing. What happened? What happened to his promise? And who is this boy? Why does he have sharingan? One must know that love is a never-ending wave of challenges. SasuNaru.
1. Prologue: The God Of Life

Let the Love Begin

Description: -Sequel to Behind a cold shell- 5 years had passed and Naruto is still missing. What happened? What happened to his promise? And who is this boy? Why does he have sharingan? One must know that love is a never-ending wave of challenges. SasuNaru. Rape, onesided ItaNaru.

Full Sumary: Sasuke was assigned on a mission and met someone who resembles someone he had been missing for years.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke's POV

It have been 5 years since Naruto left. Rapid changes soon mutated Konoha into a far more beautiful place than before. Increasing its power and spreading its influence beyond the borders of Fire country, it managed to establish a powerful and strong empire, powerful enough to withstand Orochimaru and the akatsuki's combined power. Unchallenged, the village continued to prosper and lived their lives in a peaceful way.

I can't believe it but since Sandaime Hokage died, Naruto was soon forgotten in a matter days. The council, who supported him, was disbanded and Lady Tsunade became the first woman and hokage to ever rule the village alone and without a need of councils. With her iron hand, she managed to mold the village under strict training and military supervision.

Though I should be concerned about the current events of the village, I don't feel the need to. Instead, I stayed out of it, wallowing in self-pity and sorrow and living in guilt and sadness, worrying about my beloved Naruto. He was still missing. No clues, no facts, and no one bothered to look for him. Though there are few who are willing to form search party, there are just too many affairs to be taken care of. The younger generations are being trained heavily to contain Orochimaru and the Akatsuki's threat.

There had been rumors that all of the tailed beasts were captured except for the kyuubi, which I am thankful for. Naruto has always been on my mind since he left. Despite Sakura's support and attempts to cheer me up, I just couldn't bring myself to stop worrying about him.

And the fact that it was all my fault in the first place, I'd forever be haunted with guilt when something happens to him. Konoha has changed so much, and even the ranking system. No longer was there at team, but every ninja was trained equally in ninjutsu, genjutsu, medical ninjutsus, kenjutsus and trained with speed and accuracy. And due to that, we all operate in singles. Today, I was assigned to investigate some strange movement on the northern villages. Though I'd much prefer to search for Naruto, I know better than to incur the wrath of the hokage. She can be really rough at times with the punishment.

And so, I found myself in a middle of a boring D-ranked mission looking for some stupid boy who is said to be causing strange "healing miracles' among the villagers of the area. In less than a moment, I spotted a small area with a bunch of tree houses in it. I t was a rather small village and in my guess, it wasn't well known to the Hokage. As I walked to check it out, a man greeted me.

"Greetings stranger, this place is holy for the god of life. If you have bad intention of some sort, I won't allow you to pass."

"Huh? What do you mean god of life? There's no such thing"

"Oh? You mean you haven't heard about the god of life? It's a rather strong story, but to summarize it, there had been a boy with strange eyes that arrived in this village. The leader's son was ill back then, and it is out of our current knowledge and skills to cure it. The said boy offered his help and cured the sick child, not only that but he also helped in keeping the forest alive and healthy. We dedicated a shrine for him but he refused, saying that he wont be staying long."

"Oh? And is this 'god of life' still here? I would like to meet him."

"He is still here, but he is planning to leave, saying he'd have to find a ninja village for he had a request to make about his mom or something."

"Ahh, well thanks for the information!!"

"It's nothing. Oh, and you're a ninja right? People aren't knowledgeable about your ways yet so I suggest you wont use any of your ability in town. It will only cause fear in the hearts of the villagers."

"I wont" I said and went on my way to meet up with this boy. Upon entering the village, I saw a boy surrounded by the villagers, by then I was convinced that this is the boy that I have been looking for. In a few moments, I heard a few parting words and the said boy is now alone and is walking towards my general direction.

I followed him and as we reached a clearing, I blocked his way.

"May I help you with something?" As I looked at him, it feels I saw a ghost. He have golden hair that shines as the sun hit it, tanned skin, three whisker mark, wait, whisker mark? That's kind of familiar, but what startled me most is his eyes. It's red, like a sharingan, but by looking at it, it's not a normal one, it's mutated and looked abnormal. Now that I think of it, he does look like Naruto. Did he have relatives that I didn't know? Wait, if he has the sharingan, then does that mean that he's my son? But didn't Naruto had a miscarriage back then?

What startled me the most is that he was only 4 years old! Or at least judging from how he looked. How could he have traveled on his own? And no matter how I looked at him, how could he look like Naruto so much?

I was confused but before I can say or think anything, a few kunais flew at our general direction, and I vaguely hear the shout of "Yami no Sharingan!" before I ran for cover.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I think I might put up the sequel for it. I had been so absorbed in Konzatsu that I totally forgot about all of my stories. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one.

Oh and prologues are meant to be short right? So I tried to make it as short as possible but still, conversations are necessary in a story so I guess it can't help it if it's a bit longer. Well see you all in the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2: A Clue?

"Yami no Sharingan!" Sasuke saw the boy's eyes changed a bit and the three pointed dots spin rapidly in a direction opposite to how the normal Sharingan does. As three ninjas appeared and confronted the boy, Sasuke fought the urge to assist him in anyway. He wanted to know just how strong this boy is despite the feeling that he need to help a child.

"Kid, you better come with us." A series of laugh. The ninjas had sound symbol on their forehead protector. And even though it's Sasuke's responsibility to dispose of any threat near konoha, he was still curious as to why the child is well-respected in the previous village.

"I highly advise you to turn your back and flee!" The boy firmly said but the sound ninjas just continued laughing.

"Don't act so mighty kid. You don't know what we're capable of."

"And neither do you. In fact, you don't even know a thing about me. While I know for sure that you use sound jutsus and that you are weak against earth and light jutsus." The sound ninjas' eyes widened in surprise.

"How could you know so much? You are just a kid!"

The boy just smirked at the other party. "Well, for one, my kaasan is a powerful ninja that rivals a hokage and my fucking father is a member of a powerful clan. And, because of that, I am powerful and I can easily kick your butts, you stupid farts!" He spoke the word father with such bitterness but only Sasuke noticed it and noted to himself to ask the boy about it later.

"Don't get cocky kid. We do not care about your reputations or ability. You dared challenge us and we will not let it go. After him!" The three ninjas surrounded the boy.

He merely smirked at his enemy and quickly performed hand seals, Sasuke tried to copy it but it was so fast that even the sharingan couldn't keep up with it.

"Katon: Grand Fireball technique!" He shouted and blow fire at his enemy, while the other party dodged it so easily. Sasuke was watching this intently, shocked as to how the boy could know the Uchiha clan's techniques

"Not bad. But not good enough. We'll take care of you even without using ninjutsu."

"Prove it then!" He smirk as he realized the enemy just underestimated him. As they charged at him with taijutsu, he quickly gathered chakra on his palms and directed it at the enemies' direction. "Shooting Rasengan!" And three consecutive rasengan balls flew and hit the ninjas on the stomach knocking them unconscious. When the battle is over, the boy merely looked at Sasuke's direction and said, "You can get out now mister, danger's over."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke felt irritated, is he treating him like a helpless civilian with no particular ability? Valuing his pride he stated, "I could care less if there's danger or not. I am a ninja you know. I could take care of yourself."

"Oh? If you are a ninja then how come you are hiding when there's a fight?" The boy said in an amused voice.

"Why you... Hmp, I will not waste my time by talking to immature children!"

"What? Hmp, treating me like a child I see? I have no time for grumpy old men either! I have some important matters to attend to anyway."

"The way I see it, you're the one who's acting like a grumpy old man. You're such a dobe!"

"I am not teme!"

"Are too, idiot!"

"Am no-- hey!! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Who else its you dumbass!"

"You bastard, I can't let you talk to me that way!"

"What, are you pissed at your own weakness?" Sasuke sneered.

"Argh! That's it, I'm not talking to you anymore!" Sasuke frowned at this. Somehow, this kind of argument reminded him about Naruto.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? Now would you talk to me? I'll take you to an amusement park!" Sasuke joked, surprising himself for what he had just said.

"ARGH! Stupid bastard, treating me like a kid. Fine I'm talking to you, I am known as Sei by the way." He offered a hand and Sasuke gladly took it and shake hands with him. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sei stiffened upon hearing the name but managed to keep his cool.

"Sei-san, is that only your name? I mean, do you have any last name? You said earlier you belonged to a powerful clan."

"I-" he paused for a while. "I can't really say it to you." He quickly glanced at the settling sun and exclaimed. "Gahh!! It's already late- ttebayo!!" Sasuke stared at him shocked at what he had heard.

"I got to go. See you Uchiha-san!! I got to go to konoha- ttebayo!!" Just as he was about to go Sasuke gripped his wrist and stopped him. "That phrase, where have you heard that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I only know someone who used to say that a lot." Sei's eyes widened in realization of what he had just said. "I--, I only say it when I'm nervous, I just heard it from someone-- Err-- someone I met in a village. I forgot though." Sasuke looked at him disbelieving but decided to drop it.

"Okay, I believe you. But it's already late, and it would take hours to return to konoha. I brought some tents and sleeping bags with me. We should take a rest here."

"What? I have to go there as soon as possible!"

"But when we will go now, it would be dark when we reached Konoha or we could get lost in the woods at night!"

"Heheh!! Don't worry Uchiha-san, I with my Yami no Sharingan, I can find my way in the dark."

"Oh.." He paused a little and continued. " This reminds me, how can you get your eyes red like that?"

"Woah? Ahh you mean this? Kaasan said that this is an in born trait I inherited from him. He said that it has something to do with his genetics fused and fighting with my _tousan'_s DNA"

"Kaasan? Wait your Kaasan is a he?" Sei blushed faintly.

"Well- yeah. He said that it was just his special trait."

"I understand. I guess. Anyway, why do you hate your father so much?" Sei was taken a back by that question and was shocked at first. "How did you know?

"Well, every time you mention him, there's a sudden change in your voice and you winced a little." Sei looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know if I could tell you this."

"Come on, it would be our little secret, and besides, I work as an ANBU too, so maybe I can help you."

"Then you will know later, I am about to give a mission request for it. And the mission detail is sealed in this scroll. Kaasan said that only the current Hokage could break it."

"Oh?? Then can you give me a clue about the mission?"

"Well--"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. It would be our secret."

"Well, let's just say that Kaasan and Tousan are-- uhmm-- enemies from the past."He closed his eyes, seemingly remembering something bad. "And he did some terrible things to Kaasan. Must I tell you more? I really don't want to talk about it." He said with a sad, defeated voice.

Sasuke, sympathizing with the boy rubbed Sei's back "Don't worry, if you don't want to, then I wont force you. So, do you want to go to sleep? I'll set the tent." He said changing the subject as fast as he could.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you want to eat?" He asked Sasuke as he pulled out two cups of ramen from his bag.

"Ramen? Who would eat that junk?" Sei faked being hurt.

"What? Seriously? Ramen is the food of gods! You really should go out more and discover some fascinating things. Kaasan taught me once that ramen is the ultimate food for a human being!" He grinned and Sasuke felt a sense of familiarity but shrugged it off and chuckled at what Sei had said.

"Then you're Kaasan is an idiot. Ramen is junk!"

"Hmp. Bastard!" Sasuke just chuckled as Sei finished boiling water and poured it in his ramen cup as he picked up a chopstick and proceeded to eat."

"You sure you don't want one?"

"I think I'll pass. Well, I'll take the first watch while you go to sleep. Then by tomorrow, we'll go to Konoha."

"Thanks!!" Sei said as he finished of his ramen in an instant. "I'll go to sleep now, oyasuminasai!!"

"Oyasumi!" And Sei drifted off in the wonderland of his dreams, excited about reaching the place that could help him search for his kaasan.

While Sasuke tried to piece the past informations together and formed a hypothesis, he stared at the fire in front of him as his thoughts drifted off to his beloved Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3: Disappointment?

Note: Sasuke and Sei already switched positions sometime in the night so it is now Sei who is taking the watcher duty.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning soon hit Sasuke's face and as he got out of the tent, he see Sei already making breakfast. In a few minutes, Sei noticed him and waved at him.

"Sasuke-san, breakfast is nearly done. I thought I might catch some fish since you don't like ramen. Well, let's eat!" Sei said as he dig into his ramen and after whispering "Itadakimasu" he was already eating his 5th cup.

"I figured that we must eat to regain our energy, you know you didn't eat last night and well, the trip to Konoha might be dangerous." Sasuke just smiled at Sei's thoughtfulness.

"You know, you really amazed me. You were only 5 years old and--"

"4. I'm only 4 years old, don't make me any older" Sei interrupted with a pout.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I am just amazed at how you were able to act mature and fight well. I mean, the youngest ninja to ever fight is in like 7 years old and he isn't even able to beat a Chuunin. And you, you single-handedly beat three ninjas at once."

Sei just grinned. "Well, Kaasan said I'm special. I don't know why though. I only met him when I was 2 years old, then I finally managed to escap-- err-- gain independence."

"Wow. Either you grow really fast or the people from that village are right in calling you God Of Life." Sasuke chuckled and Sei followed.

"Heh, all I did is some medical jutsus and they treated me like I am some sort of a God. I guess they are still ignorant of the ninja ways, but I did appreciate the treatment though. Free ramen and accommodation what more could I ask?"

"I guess it is. Well, I'm done eating. Should we start packing?"

"Sure" Sei said as he gulped the last bowl in an instant and dispose of the cups while Sasuke begin to take care of their tent and kept it in his bag.

A few mintues later, they were finally done in keeping their belongings and they started their journey, while talking along the way.

"You know, it's my first time being in a ninja village. So I was kind of nervous. But I heard from Kaasan that the old man Sandaime is kind though. So I guess he can help me easily." Sasuke was quiet, unsure of how to respond.

"Sasuke-san? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that Sandaime passed away a few years ago. So--"

"No way!! Man, what am I to do now?" Sei interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will help you. After all, if it's a high ranked mission, it would attract a lot of employees and talented ninjas which would increase the success rate."

"Actually, it's an S ranked mission. But that's not what I'm worried though. Kaasan said that the seal will only react to the old man." Sei said sadly.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tsunade-sama will know what to do. She's not a hokage for nothing."

"I hope so." The rest of the trip has gone quiet and uneventful but that helped them in reaching Konoha faster. Once they were inside the hokage tower, Sasuke hand in his report of the mission and collected his pay. At that same moment, Sei gave the scroll to Tsunade.

"Hmmm, this was made with a combination of very complex sealing jutsus. The one who sealed this must have been master of sealings. This could take days to unseal. Do you have a permanent address? Or any means to contact you? We will contact you when we have unsealed it."

"I will be staying in Konoha until this mission is carried out. I still have to find a hotel. I'll report back here when I find any place to stay." Before Tsunade could reply, Sasuke interrupted.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, the boy can stay with me." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of rare for you to offer your own place Uchiha-san. But if you are willing then sure. If the boy wont mind."

Sei just grinned at Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke-san!"

"It's no problem." Sasuke just grinned at him and turned back to Tsunade. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll take a rest."

"Yes Go ahead." Tsunade gestured in approval and Sasuke and Sei left the room.

While Sei and Sasuke were walking towards Sasuke's apartment, they met Sakura along the way.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura ran and hugged Sei, while Sei just shifted uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Naruto, don't joke with me, it's me Sakura, remember? What happe--" She was cut off by a smirking Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm sure you have gotten blind. How can this be Naruto?" Sei just grinned and jumped out of Sakura's grip.

"Hi, I'm Sei!" He reached out a hand to Sakura who was blushing in embarassment.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were. You look like him a lot. By the way I'm Sakura." She accepted the outstretched hand and shook it.

"By the way, who was Naruto? I mean it's not my business but I was just too curious. Who is he to you? You seem really excited." Sei asked trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, well, Naruto is our teammate, he was really loud, annoying and at first it seemed that I hate his guts to the bone, but then when he left, things weren't really the same. I guess the saying "You'll never know what you're missing until you don't have it anymore" is true then." She smiled sadly.

"I guess I understand. It happened to me too." A sad look appeared on his face but it was soon replaced by a grin. "But it's in the past, let's just grow from our mistakes and try to move on ne?" He stated cheerfully which made Sakura and Sasuke reminded by their old teammate.

"Well, I guess we should get going. I'm guessing that Sei is tired and I need to make sure he's comfortable in my apartment. But don't worry though, it's large enough to house two persons." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll see you later Sasuke-kun! Sei-kun!" The two just nodded as they parted and went on their ways.

When Sasuke and Sei reached the apartment, Sei made himself comfortable in the couch while Sasuke prepared a place for him to sleep.

"You know, Sei, you really do remind us of Naruto. I mean the resemblance is quite startling. It's all there, the attitude, the looks and--" Sasuke smirked. "The stupidity"

"Hey!! I am not stupid!! I-- I don't even know that person." He tried to cover up.

"Oh really? Well that area is where you sleep. This is the kitchen, and this area is the living room. That's all you need to know and oh, the bathroom is that way." Sasuke tried to make him familiar with his surroundings.

"Ah, thanks Sasuke-san. With this information, it's impossible to get lost in this place" This earned him a smack from Sasuke.

"Baka! This place is so small, how could you get lost! You really are an idiot."

"Hmp, fucking teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Bastard"

"Usuratonkatchi"

"Teme!"

"Idiot, you already mentioned that word. Not too creative now are we?"

"Argh, I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, bastard!" Sei walked away fuming, still annoyed. As Sasuke stared at his disappearing back, one though crossed his mind. _'You're hiding something, and I'll stop at nothing to find out."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Note: I read in a lot of stories that Sasuke lived in a mansion. I forgot too if he does in the prequel (Behind a Cold shell) But in this story, he lived in an apartment. See you all in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding and Suspicion

Chapter 4: Bonding and Suspicions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning sunshine soon awaken Sasuke from his slumber. As he finished taking a morning shower and brushing his teeth, he walked towards Sei's bed to nudge him awake, but he stopped on his tracks when he heard Sei mumbled in his sleep. Missing the first sentences, Sasuke silently moved to catch whatever information he could get. What he heard froze him.

"Naruto-kaasan, I'll bring you back. I promise." Sasuke noticed a tear fell from Sei's still closed eyes. Deciding that now is not the time to wake him up, he went to the kitchen to clear up his mind. While doing so, he took his time in making breakfast and set things in proper order.

In a few minutes, a sleepy Sei emerged in the kitchen. "Ohayou Sasuke-san!"

"Hnn.. Breakfast is ready. I made ramen for you." Sei grinned with joy and eat his ramen excitedly.

"Thanks Sasuke-san!"

"It's nothing. Oh, you can just call me Sasuke, by the way. We are friends now remember?" Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sasuke just grinned and ate his breakfast in silence. As soon as they were done eating, Sei abruptly stood up and excused himself. "Well, I got to do my morning training. I still have to find a good training spot to avoid any interruption. Thanks for breakfast by the way!!" He grinned.

"Wait, maybe you can train with me. I know of a place where we can train in peace and quiet." Sasuke offered with a smile and was followed by Sei's excited voice. "Really? Yatta!! Let's go!" He said as he dragged Sasuke out of the apartment. Sasuke just smirked to himself and stopped Sei.

"Uhm, Sei, do know where you're going?" He said trying to hide a smirk. Sei just blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck with his arm while grinning sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I forgot hehehe, I don't know the place yet."

Sasuke just smirked. "Come on." Sasuke led Sei to the old team seven training grounds.

"Woah, this place is just perfect, quiet, secluded and spacious." Sei remarked as he ran around the place excitedly. Sasuke was amused at Sei's reaction and for once, he laughed loudly.

Sei looked at him oddly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Hahahaha... It's just that you look so funny running around like an idiot!!" Sasuke tried to suppress his laughter but instead, he burst out laughing, nearly rolling on the ground.

"I am not an idiot!" Sei said with a hint of annoyance and glared playfully at Sasuke.

"Just admit it, you're a dobe!!"

"What did you say!!"

"Didn't you heard me? Doohhhh--beehhhh" Sasuke said in a playful voice prolonging the first syllable for added effect.

"Argh, that does it. You're going down, teme!!" Sei charged at him and the two engaged in a wrestling match. Sasuke was having a fun time, and soon enough, laughter and cheerful voices filled the training ground.

"Hah!! I win!" Sei declared as he pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke said as he flipped pulled at Sei and reversed their position. He then attacked him with tickles. Sasuke reached out and tried to make Sei laugh as best as he could.

Sei tried to hold back, but he can't stop it anymore and he burst out laughing. "Sasuke! Teme...a ha ahaha! Stop already!" He said between his laughter.

"Not unless you say it" Sasuke smirked while Sei continues to laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright alright! You win!"

"Hmm, it could have been better but it works." Then Sasuke released him and turned his back on his Sei.

Grinning to himself, Sei tackled the still unaware Sasuke to the ground and pinned him. "Never turn your back on your enemy Sasuke." He said playfully as he smirk at the glaring raven beneath him.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Sasuke throw him off and posed in his taijutsu style.

"Show me what you're made off!" Sasuke said smugly as he challenged Sei to a taijutsu spar, while Sei just grinned. "As you wish!" And with a blur, Sei disappeared from Sasuke's sight. Sasuke looked around his surrounding and prepared himself from Sei's attack. In a few minutes, Sei appeared behind him and was about to punch him but Sasuke quickly blocked it. "Not bad! But you're still a dobe!" Sasuke smirked at the irritated look on Sei's face.

"I told you not to call me that!!" He said as he charged at Sasuke once more.

"Then prove you're not just a brat!" Sasuke's smirk widened as he blocked a series of punches from Sei.

"Is that all you can do?" Sasuke smirked as he managed to pin Sei to the ground. Sei tried his best as he struggled to break free of Sasuke's grip but it's clear enough that the older man is stronger than him.

He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine! You won!" He pouted as Sasuke resisted to pinch that cute face he was staring at. Sasuke then released him from his grasp and help the other one stand up.

"Well, that was fun!" Sei said.

"Hn. Not bad for a morning sparring session." Sei just grinned. "Yup! We should definitely do that everyday!" He paused to catch his breath. "Well, I think I needed a shower. I'll see you later Sasuke!"

"Hn... Let's go then. And after that, we can have a tour. I heard that there's a festival being held somewhere in the village. Maybe we can visit that too." Sei's face lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"Really? Wow. Thanks a lot Sasuke! You really are a nice person!" Sei said cheerfully. Sasuke just gave a small smile, surprised, but thankful that he had finally felt happy and cheerful. He was quite surprise at what kind of effect Sei has on him. In a few years he had been drowning in self-pity and sadness then all of the sudden, a young boy came into his life, not just an ordinary boy, but a boy that remind him of someone, and feels so familiar, like he's a part of himself.

He followed Sei towards his apartment and watched as Sei entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Sasuke sat down on one of the couches to take a rest. For a few minutes, Sei emerged, fully clothed and with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go!"

"Wow, that's fast."

"Of course! It's for a festival! I have heard there are lots of ramen there too!!"

Sasuke just smiled "You and your stupid ramen worship." Sei just pouted, this made Sasuke chuckle.

"Come on, stop pouting. I'll treat you for free ramen. So give me a smile!!" Sei just grinned and glomped at Sasuke.

"Really? Thanks Sasuke!"

"Anything for my little dobe." Sasuke surprised himself but decided to hide it and plastered an amused smile as he saw Sei pouts. "I'm not a dobe."

"Sure you are!" Sasuke said in a joking voice. "There! I see the entrance to the festival!"

"Really? Wow! There are lots of people! Come on let's go! Let the fun begin!" Sei dragged Sasuke towards the crowd and visited some shops and played a few games.

As they explored from shop to shop, they bumped into Sakura and Ino. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Hn" Sei nudged at him with his elbow.

"Speak up bastard!"

"Fine. We are here to have some fun." Sasuke said in an uninterested voice.

"Excuse him for his bastardness, but you know him."

"Excuse me? Is bastardness even a word?" Sasuke smirked.

"What? It is!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, 'cause I say so. Now drop it."

"Fine." Sakura decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun, but we are trying to hold a party tomorrow. Will you come? It'll be held on my house."

"Party for what?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Its a surprise" Sakura said with a wink.

"I'm too busy." This time Sei, glared at him.

"Come on bastard. It can't be that bad. Let's give it a try."

"Fine. We'll come tomorrow. At what time?"

"6 pm Sasuke-kun! Be sure to be there!"

"Hn" The two girls left and Sasuke just sighed.

"I hate parties." He started, trying to gain Sei's attention.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it. I promise. Now come on, they're about to set the fireworks!" Sei stated cheerfully. Sasuke just sighed as he looked at Sei who is now excitedly walking towards the lake where they planned to display the fireworks.

Then Sasuke smiled to himself. Maybe it's not too bad to have some fun once in a while. Making his way towards Sei, he knows that he'll have fun.

But if Sasuke thought that this happiness will last for a long time, he is sadly mistaken.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope you all enjoyed it. Any mistakes that you have noticed, please report them in your reviews so I may correct them and edit this chapter. Don't worry, the action is about to begin and we'll be seeing Naruto soon. Oh, and excuse Sasuke for him being Out of Character, I figured that he needed some cheering up after all those years he spent sulking about Naruto's disappearance. Oh and even though this chapter is uneventful and boring, it has something to do for the next chapter. Let's just say, this is the calm before the storm.

See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Illusions

Warning: The following chapter may contain scenes not suitable for young audiences. Parental Guidance is recommended.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Illusions

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sei looked at himself in the mirror and snickered. He had grown taller in less than a week (just imagine Naruto from his genin days) He became more mature. And much to his surprise, he had grown 2 pointy canine teeth that could be seen visible just outside his mouth, he was told that he wont get it until his 5th birthday but he didn't care if it was this early. Grinning to himself, he put on a black sleeveless shirt and orange pants. As he went out of the bathroom, Sasuke stared at him, surprised by his new look, but decided to say nothing.

"Hey teme! Are you ready yet?" This seemed to snap Sasuke out of whatever land he drifted off and snorted.

"For what?" Sei faked a gasp

"Have you forgotten? We promised to go to the party remember?"

"Oh. I'm not going."

"What? You're a man Sasuke! You should never go back on your way! That's my way of the ninja!" He exclaimed which made Sasuke snap his head at him with wide eyes and shocked expression.

"What?" Sei asked sensing Sasuke's gaze over him.

"Nothing." He sighed as he got up from his chair and sighed "Fine. I'll get ready." As Sei punched the air in joy, Sasuke went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, a fully clothed Sasuke marched across the room. "Well, I'm ready, let's go. It's already 5:45."

"Sure let's go!!"

They walked silently towards Sakura's house which is surprisingly dark. They knocked but the door just opened on its own. As they walked inside, they were greeted by "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Sasuke had a hint of annoyance on his face but said nothing as he proceeded to take a sit on a corner. Sei sat beside him and attempted to start a conversation.

"I didn't know it's your birthday today Sasuke."

"Hnn..."

"You should have told me. At least I have prepared something for you. Oh, wait, I do have something for you." He quickly stuck his hand to his pocket and pulled out a foxy keychain. "It was given by my Kaasan to me. But I Think I'll just give it to you." He said as he placed the object on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke studied the object. For some reason, it reminded him of Naruto. He turned his attention to the grinning Sei and studied him carefully. He does remind him of Naruto He didn't know if it's a blessing or not. By just looking at Sei's face, he can't help but smile a little.

"Thanks Sei. This is the best give that I had" Sei's eyes lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Yeah." He gave a small smile and Sei's grin widened. "Come on Sasuke let's have some fun, your 'guests' are waiting for their beloved Sasuke to blow the cake."

"Hn. I'm not a child anymore Sei."

Sei just pouted. "But still, isn't that what birthdays are? I heard that from kaasan, but I never got to celebrate my birthday." Sasuke sensed sadness on his voice and patted his back to comfort him.

"I know. I don't celebrate my birthday too. I don't bother with it. I mean it's a sign you have grown older, and growing old means getting closer to your death. I can't see why people celebrate it." Sei just laughed.

"I suppose it's true, too." They walked as they entered the hall. Various foods were displayed and the people are just dancing. Sei dashed to the nearest table that served ramen and begins to eat. Sasuke just chuckled at his action and walked towards Sei but was stopped when Ino's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Alright friends, Sasuke-kun is now on the field. Let's get the party started!" A series of approving yell was heard and Sakura begin serving sake. Sei was about to drink one but Sasuke stopped him.

"You're too young to be drinking this stuff" Sasuke scolded him and Sei just responded with a pout.

Sasuke just chuckled as he took a sip of his sake. As the parter grow wilder and wilder, more sake had been served and they already started Karaoke. While the visitors were busy chatting, Sei was going more and more worried for his companion.

"Sasuke! I think you had enough!"

"No, I can still drink."

"But Sasuke, look at you! You can't even stand up straight!"

"I can!"

"I guess we better go."

"Fine!" Sasuke struggled to stand up but collapsed against Sei. Sei sighed and thanked his unusual strength or else they would have fallen to the floor. Sakura saw Sei struggling and managed to help him.

"Sei! What happened?"

"I don't know. I was eating my ramen and he just begin to drink the whole bottle. I guess I'll just bring him home."

"Are you sure you're be alright?" Sakura asked with worry.

"Yeah, I can handle him"

"Okay. You take care ok?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll bring him home! I promise!" Sei gave a grinned as he placed Sasuke on his back and begin walking. Luckily for him, Sasuke's apartment is just a few distance away from Sakura's place. As he opened the door to Sasuke's room, he collapsed to the floor due to Sasuke's weight. As he struggled to stand up, he felt that Sasuke's weight lifted off him.

He turned his head to check up on Sasuke only to find out Sasuke looking at him sinisterly. "Finally Naruto. I managed to get you all alone." Sei's eyes widened at what Sasuke just called him.

"Naruto, you don't know how long I have been looking for you." Sasuke said as he advanced towards the shocked child. He stroked Sei's jaws and caressed his cheeks. He then quickly pressed his lips against Sei's and forcefully stuck his tongue inside, hungrily and eagerly exploring inside, tasting what he could of the boy that was in front of him.

Sei was in shock. He tried to push Sasuke away, but to no avail.

"You can't get away from me this time Naruto!" Sasuke said as he ripped Sei's clothes and slammed him on the bed. Sasuke then unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard penis.

Sei's eyes widened in panic. "Sasuke! No. Stop this, you're scaring me!"

"Have I? Naru, my dear Naru-chan! Do not be afraid. I will make you feel good!" Sasuke said as he pulled down Sei's underwear and rubbed his penis on Sei's entrance. Sasuke then made a trail of kisses on Sei's chest as he pinned Sei's arms above his head to prevent the boy from getting free.

Sei's tears threatened to fall as he realized what was going to happen. He closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. The overwhelming fear that coursed through his body made him lose his control and begin sobbing.

Sasuke still has his evil smile and without warning, he pushed inside Sei as forcefully as he could. Sei screamed as waves of pain traveled through his body. "Ahhh, please no!!" He cried some more as Sasuke begin to quicken his pace, disregarding the blood that is now flowing on Sei's legs. As Sasuke came nearer and nearer to his limit, he moaned Naruto's name and with a final thrust, he came inside Sei and collapsed on top of the smaller boy's body.

Sei, too shocked by the events had cried himself to sleep, trying to push away the dark memories that threatened to take over him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Sasuke woke up next to a warm body. Then, with a flash, last night's event came rushing to him. How he managed to make himself drunk, and did what he do to Sei. He felt a pang of guilt as he stared at the sleeping figure next to him. It is clear that he had been crying, and upon seeing the blood stains on the bed sheets, he wanted to do nothing but want to undo what he had done.

As he felt the other boy stirred and waking up, his eyes widened, not knowing what he would say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Truth

Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Truth

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke stared at the waking figure at his side. Deep Blue meet midnight black and for a second, they stared at each other, then a hint of confusion registered in those Blue eyes, which was followed by fear.

"Sa-sasuke!" A fear-filled voice broke Sasuke out of his own world and was surprised. He was expecting the boy to hate him but it never occurred to him that the boy will this be scared. Was it some sort of trauma? He stared at the now shaking boy and came closer.

"No!! Please don't! Stay away!" A frightened voice made Sasuke flinch but he moved nearer anyway.

"Listen, Sei, please listen to me first. I never meant to hurt you." Tears were now falling from Sei's eyes.

"If-if you don't, then why did you do it?" Sei asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know Sei. I don't even know why I got drunk in the first place. All I know is that I saw Naruto, standing in front of me." This time Sasuke tried to hold back his tears. "I am sorry if I hurt you. It's just that, you looked like him and I was drunk at that time. I'm sorry Sei. I know it isn't enough but I promise I'll make it up to you." Sasuke said hopefully. Then to his surprise, Sei grinned at him.

"I guess I do look a lot like my Kaasan huh?" Then quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

Sasuke's attention was directed at him full force. "You're what? Then that means you're mother is Naruto?" Sei just nodded.

"I do look a lot like him, ne? I guess I just overreacted last night. I don't mind about last night but, I guess I was just too shocked, the memories that I locked away came rushing and I don't know what to do."

Sasuke placed him on his arm trying to calm him down. Sei stiffened at the touch at first but after a few seconds, he relaxed against Sasuke's chest, his sobbing had stopped.

"Sei?"

"Yeah?"

"If you know Naruto, then will you tell me where he is then?" Sei paled and looked like he was about to cry. Sasuke know something is wrong and rubbed Sei's back in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry. If you're not ready to tell me, then I wont force you." But Sei just shook his head.

"No, It's alright. Everything is in the mission report."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I better tell you everything, because you looked like you care a lot for Kaasan." Sasuke just nodded, anxious to get information about his beloved Naruto.

"Kaasan told me once that he was traveling, sorting out his mind and trying to prepare himself. Oh which reminds me, did something happened back then? I mean he said that there's something that he needed to take care of first before he returned to his village."

Sasuke gulped and answered, "Naruto and I were teammate. Well, we secretly loved each other well, at least that's what we know. But I was too proud to accept his love, we went into a fight and I didn't know that he was pregnant at that time. Anyway, back to our fight, I hit him hard, then all of a sudden, he was bleeding. After we rushed him to the hospital, the doctor said he got miscarriage. That's the time we knew he was secretly bearing my children. I was about to go and apologize but we found out that his room is empty and that he already left us with nothing but a note, stating that he'd be back for three years. I have been waiting for his return ever since." A lone tear fell from Sasuke's eyes as he held Sei tighter, while the boy merely nodded in understanding.

"Ahh, so that's what happened. Now that I know everything, I could finally connect the pieces."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I only met Kaasan since I was 2, but I learned a lot from him. I learned that I was created from an accident. It happened when he was just walking out of your village."

Flashback

Naruto was walking outside the borders of Konoha. Still unsure of where to go, he decided to rest under a tree, still weakened due to the 'miscarriage incident'. He was conversing with Kyuubi when he felt a familiar presence in front of him. His senses went on sudden alert as he tried to look around him and found a tall man with black cloak.

"What do you want?"

"My My Naruto-kun. You sure are irritable today are you? Did something happen to you?"

"Itachi! You wont get Kyuubi! We're already merged!" Declared Naruto boldly but Itachi just shrugged and before Naruto could react, Itachi had pinned his arms above his head.

"That is not what I came for Naruto-kun! It's you that I want!" Before Naruto could reply, Itachi pressed his lips against Naruto's and began playing with his fox ears. (remember Naruto's ears?)

Naruto tried to struggle but Itachi is clearly stronger. Itachi had ripped Naruto of his clothing and started playing with his nipples while his other hand massage Naruto's erection.

"Itachi! Stop this!" Naruto said almost breathlessly.

"No, I don't think I will. It is obvious that you want this as much as I do Naruto-kun!" Itachi smirked and grabbed Naruto's erection and placed it in his mouth as he start licking and sucking it. Naruto can't help but moan.

"Ahh!! Itachi, -pants- stop!! -moans" Itachi just widened his smirk and flipped Naruto on the ground so his butt is facing him. Without warning, Itachi pushed himself on Naruto's entrance and moved in and out furiously.

Naruto screamed and let darkness surround him.

End Flashback.

"That's all that Kaasan told me." Sei said, not noticing the anger that was on Sasuke's face.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No Sasuke, you can't! I don't even know where that place is. Anyway, back to my story, I grew up with Kaasan in a place that looked like a prison. Kaasan may not know it but I know that Itachi had been beating him up and torturing him. When I tried to asked him about it, but he just said he had an accident. I tried to forget about it and thought that maybe if Kaasan is not yet ready to tell me about it, then I shouldn't forced him."

"When I was 1 year old, Kaasan trained me secretly until I was 2 year old. Kaasan said that with my demonic heritage, I was able to do things that no normal child can do. I didn't know how exactly it happened but Kaasan managed to distract Itachi and let me escape. He managed to hand me scroll and told me to go to Konoha when I feel I'm strong enough. So I traveled from village to village, training myself until we met that day."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, as he tried to control his raging emotion. He hugged Sei and whispered. "Don't worry Sei, I promise we'll rescue Naruto."

Sei beamed at him with a wide smile. "Thanks Sasuke!"

"No problem. I owed you one after all"

"You're still thinking about it? I told you to forget it."

"I am just shocked that I managed to do it to you."

Sei just grinned. "I told you I don't mind okay? So let's just forget it and move on, ne?"

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, shall we check if they had finished unsealing the scroll? Maybe we can finally start looking for him."

Sei jumped with joy at this one. "Yes!! Now let's go!" Sasuke just chuckled.

"Shower first!" Sei just pouted and tried to stand up but he fell to the floor. "Ouch! I guess it still hurts." He grinned sheepishly as he limped to the bathroom while Sasuke just looked at him worriedly while relieved at the same time. He only hope that it would work out for the both of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

End chapter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Note: I know people will complain at how fast Sei forgive Sasuke for what he had done but in my humble opinion, not all people are traumatized by rape. Some enjoy it even. And Sei, inherited Naruto's forgiving attitude, so I guess that's why he forgave Sasuke so easily and opened up to him.

Only a few more chapters and we'll be seeing Naruto! Feel free to review and we'll see each other in the next update! See you all!!


End file.
